Snowfall on Red Puddles
by Evil Shadow Hedgehog
Summary: Mai-Ling was a loner, but she never said she wanted it that way. As a bounty hunter named Ripter comes into her life, she slowly grows more attatched to him. Updated / Unfinished. Still working off the rough edges, but I thought I'd sift it up to the top!


A/N - All characters used in this fic are my own property, or are used under permission by their creators. Please R&R  
  
Snowfall on Red Puddles  
By Evil Shadow Hedgehog  
  
She slowly walked down the sidewalk, as the fresh white snow fell on her striped body. She peeked into a window of a restaurant, seeing all the couples inside. She looked down at the ground, a small tear forming in her eye as she brushed her blonde hair out of her face. She longed for someone to share her feelings with, to hold her in his arms, to snuggle up to when it was cold.  
  
She shivered and continued walking, still staring at the ground. She sighed heavily, her breath turning into mist in the frosty air. The snow crunched under her feet as she went into an alleyway. She ducked into a small bar from the alleyway, the door making a loud creak.  
  
Inside, the air was filled with smoke from various cigars and cigarettes. Many shady hedgehogs, echidnas, and other creatures sat around the bar and at tables. As she entered, almost all of them turned around and whistled at her. Yelling at her with various catcalls. She tucked her head down and went to a table.  
  
Soon, a waitress came over to her table with a pad and pen, asking her if she wanted anything.  
  
"I'll have a Vodka Martini" she replied, her voice so soft it was barely audible. The waitress nodded, writing it on the tab and walking away. The girl sat there, watching the other patrons quietly from her table. The waitress brought her the martini, setting it before her. She simply thanked her and sipped it.  
  
A black hedgehog wearing a sword on his back burst into the bar, as everything got silent.  
  
"Which one of you is Gregory the Echidna, I know he's here," the bounty hunter shouted? After a few moments, a red echidna got up from the bar, staring the hedgehog down.  
  
"I am, what are you going to do about it?" he said, taking steps toward the hedgehog, balling his fists.  
  
"I was sent here to kill you or take you into custody. It is your choice, and I warn you, you had better come quietly."  
  
"Or else what? Like I'm afraid of some pussy little hedgehog like you! Go ahead, give me your best shot."  
  
"Very well then," he said, slowly drawing his sword "you asked for it"  
  
In one swift blow he sliced upward at the echidna, cutting across his chest. Gregory fell to the ground, blood dripping beneath him.  
  
"Had enough?" The hunter said, standing over him  
  
"You'll never take me alive" he groaned out, straining.  
  
"That's the idea," he said. And with another quick blow, the sword was buried into the echidna's back, sticking up like Excalibur from the rock. He slowly walked toward the girl, eyeing her closely. She looked up at him, her eyes wide and her lips parted slightly in awe of what she had seen.  
  
He stood beside her, looking down upon her.  
  
"A lady such as yourself should not be here alone." He spoke, smiling warmly at her.  
  
"But I don't even know your name, stranger." She said to him, her voice even softer than before.  
  
"I am Ripter, but I already know your name, Mai-Ling"  
  
She gasped slightly, astonished that he knew who she was. "How did you…"  
  
"Know? You are a very large bounty in the Asian continent under the name Juno, but I'm not here for you."  
  
She pulled away from him "Then why are you here?"  
  
"Because I'm in love with you Mai-Ling. And I've spent months tracking you down. Will you come with me, I will shelter you tonight if you wish."  
  
She stammered slightly "I- I guess, I have nowhere else to go tonight"  
  
"Follow me" He said, turning around and heading for the door.  
  
She quickly stood up and followed him, bundling up in her coat.  
  
He walked swiftly, drawing his sword from the dead echidna and slipping it back into it's sheath. He opened the door and stepped out, heading for his home in the woods. He quietly followed him, keeping her head down and a few paces behind him. She shivered again as they reached the outskirts. He walked through the woods as Mai-Ling struggled to keep up with him.  
  
They approached his house, which looked plain and boring on the outside. Ripter walked to the door and unlocked it, then stepped inside and held it open for her. She thanked him as she entered.  
  
He closed and locked the door, which had almost as many locks on it as a New York City apartment.  
  
"Why so many locks?" She inquired, her voice still soft and shaky.  
  
"Protection, from the others" He replied coldly. He took off his jacket and flung it over a nearby chair. His arms were scarred with wounds he'd received from his battles, he could name each one and who gave them to him.  
  
"Oh, I see" She said, looking at the floor not knowing what else to say.  
  
"You can sleep in my room tonight" He said, pointing upstairs. She just nodded and headed up, the stairs creaking lightly as she stepped on them. He walked over to the fireplace and lit it as she looked back down at him. She slowly turned back upstairs and walked into his room. It was nothing special, just four walls, a king-size bed and a few other furnishings.  
  
She slipped out of her clothes and piled them on the floor, breathing a sigh of surprising comfort. A vent in the room allowed heat from the fire to leak into the room, warming it. She slowly slipped into the bed and sighed again.  
  
She hadn't really slept in a bed in a long time. All she had known since she left Asia was homeless shelters and cold streets. As she laid her head on the pillow she almost instantly fell asleep, snoring lightly.  
  
Ripter was still downstairs, laying on the couch by the fire. He was facing the only door in the house, ever vigilant with his shotgun in hand.  
  
He fell asleep with his eyes open, ready for whatever came....and something would, something terrible.  
  
A/N - WHOOO!!! Wasn't that FUN? I know, cliffhanger ending. Hey, It's better than the first ending (which sucked) so I did a whole rewrite on the thing. Hope you enjoyed it. I'll update soon! Ja Ne! 


End file.
